Star Wars: Rouge Squadron (N64)
Hey, all you geeks. All you nerds. All you weirdos from the alley. Time to gather around for a great little story called Nintendo is fail when it come to movie games. I gotta say, Star Wars is OK. But...there is always a but...this game was a total fail. Ya know why it was a total fail? Because the game has virtually nothing to do with the movies and the movies are in English. (Nintendo is from Japan.) If they would have actually watched the movies first then it might actually be a great game. But otherwise there is nothing there. No meat. The first reason I can't seem to stand this game is the storyline. When you begin a mission someone random from your flight team says something more random and then you take of in search of things that seem to not be there. They just aren't OK!? Everywhere you look you can't find the things you're looking for. Then finally when you have 8 seconds left on the clock you find the wrecked bus or Darth Vader's Bomb Squad and then the clock stops and everyone says, "NOOOOOOO" and the then they all die. Now you're back at the title screen. You are doomed to do this over and over again unless you have mad skills like a fighter pilot. Next is the annoying sound effects. Have you ever seen the Jetsons? Ya know that little spaceship sound you always hear? That is what most of the starships sound like. BEBEBEBEBEBEBE. Just flying around looking for invisible captives. All the other sound effects are so repetetive. If the bomber planes come in all you can hear is BOOM BOOM BOOM. Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. If the rest of this game was good then you probably still wouldn't want to play it, because it is sounds weird and is plain sketchy with its sound effects. Now that I'm done being mean I can give you one reason this game is worth something. If you like Star Wars graphics from the movie then you will love these gaming graphics. Every little scene and landscape is mastered and morphed beautifully into one game. Hard to believe I just dissed on this game a second ago huh? The stages just go on and on. Every little detail was paid attention to. They fit together like LEGO peices in a weird kind of puzzle. The only thing you couldn't like about the graphics is the small wavering in the water. Sometimes it doesn't fit quite together as perfectly as everything else. But hey..... that's the Nintendo 64 for ya. Everything won't work perfectly. Alright. I'm done now. You can go in your room and decide whether I'm a loonatic, or if you should buy the game or not. Anyway..... thanks for reading...see ya. Gibie. Category:N64 Category:"T" Rated Category:Star Wars Category:Nintendo Category:"T" rated Category:Nintendo 64